


Golden Retrievers have a thing for me

by Whimsical_spirit



Series: Retrieverse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Saves the Day, Alex speaks Russian, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Astra hates herself, Awkward Flirting, Danvers family is famous, F/F, Family Reunions, First Meetings, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Golden Retriever, Happy Ending, Human golden retriever, Hurt Kara Danvers, Military Astra, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Reporter Kara Danvers, Suddenly bisexual Astra, Surfing, Trauma surgeon Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_spirit/pseuds/Whimsical_spirit
Summary: All Human AU where the Danvers family are renowned doctors who took Kara in after a tragic accident. It's a matter of incident that Alex and Astra meet, starting to like each other immediately, and Kara and Astra reunite. Of course it was a golden retriever that caused this incident, because golden retrievers have some strange thing for Alex.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: Retrieverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Golden Retrievers have a thing for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> Hi, pals.  
>   
> Welcome to my chronologically first fanfiction in English. It was written a week before I started "I love you, Alex Danvers", but it went through beta-ing and stuff, so it comes to light only today. For the beta-ing let's say thank you to one and only _**Caffinate_me**_.  
>   
> This fic is being gifted to _**Kendrickhier**_ as they showed me I'm very much welcomed here. They are a marvelous author for Lextra ship _(Yes, I refuse to call it General Danvers, because it doesn't sound natural to me)_ and I just like them genuinely. I hope you'll enjoy this fic, dude. Your opinion means the world for me what concerns Lextra and fics as whole.  
>   
> Lextra is my favourite ship ever, Alex is my spirit animal, and Astra... She's my type, OK? So this work is my precious baby, please me gentle. Although, I'm open for any constructive feedback, be free to speak your mind.
> 
> You may see later that I changed the whole Zor-El and In-Ze background. I even changed their family names so that they sound more natural to Earth languages. And let me put their names and ages for you here:  
>  **Alex Danvers** – 26  
>  **Kara Danvers** _(former Zoren)_ – 23  
>  **Astra Inzich** \- 41
> 
> Now that you know everything, enjoy your read

Kara is surfing elegantly in cold Pacific waters. Alex has always envied, friendly envied (or sisterly envied in this case), her low temperature tolerance. If the older Danvers had never dealt with her sister’s traumas, she would think Kara wasn’t human. But the blonde is the most human and humane person Alex has ever met, no doubt there. So, no, there’s no explanation to how the hell she survives hours in freezing waters, while the redhead (despite years on board) can’t take more than an hour and a half in the water during this time of year. 

Alex loves watching her little sister surf. All the drama Kara lived through and still has to face doesn’t kill the girl’s dauntless optimism and unbroken enthusiasm. But the most carefree and laid-back the older Danvers has seen her sister is while the other conquers the waves. Being frozen to death is not enough reason to ask Kara out of the ocean and out of her bliss. 

She is deep in her thoughts, eyes never leaving the blonde bun, when she hears someone yelling: 

“Durante, stop! There’s…” 

The cry is interrupted by a huge mass bumping into an unsuspecting Alex. 

“Ouch” she grumps. 

“…an obstacle in your way” finishes the unfamiliar voice somewhere closer to the incident. 

Alex tries to get up, but she is pinned to the ground by strong paws of an apparently massive dog. The same dog that starts licking her face furiously. 

“I’m so sorry,” redhead feels a person coming closer and relieving her of the weight on top of her body. “He is a little bit blind, and he can’t calculate the distance to an object properly”. 

“So, first time I’m an obstacle, now an object. Is it me, or is there a progression for more human there?” Alex rises her eyes to see a worried and apologetic look on the woman’s face. Slightly older woman’s face. **Gorgeous** woman’s face. _[Yedrit’ toyu nalevo]_

The woman (who Alex inwardly named GQ for “gorgeous queen”) stares at her with an unspoken question _[What did she just say?]_ but still answers Alex. 

“Uhm, sorry. I’m not particularly good with human communication. Neither of us are” the gorgeous stranger awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. “I don’t know why he would run to you like he was running for his life in the first place”. _[Why does he always try to make me look ridiculous in beautiful girl’s eyes?]_

“Well” older Danvers finally stands up. “Golden retrievers have a thing for me. You’ll see mine if you stick around for a while until she gets tired of playing around” Alex shakes herself free of sand and continues. “And I’ve actually never heard of a shy retriever. How come yours is?” [Or he is not, judging by how he knocked me down] 

“He was severely beaten by his former master”. The woman stumbles in her words _[Can her eyes be less deep, sweet Jesus]_. “Or at least I was told so in the shelter I adopted him from”. 

“I’m sorry to hear. Seems like both our retrievers had to be retrieved from their miseries. Mine survived a car accident and profound adjustments into unfamiliar surroundings” _[Is it okay I’m putting Kara in line with a dog?]_

An awkward pause finds its place, while both women can’t stop their staring game. Alex loses first and shifts her gaze to a prosthetic leg the other woman is holding. It is profusely bitten and looks like it’s being used as a throwing stick for the said pet. 

“Strange choice for a toy” redhead breaks the silence. 

_[What did she say? Stop staring, Inzich]_ “I’m sorry?” 

“I said it’s strange to use a prosthetic leg as a toy for your dog” _[Okay, the dog is blind, and she is deaf. What a pity for such a GQ]_ “What is his name again?” 

“Durante. After the famous Italian writer” GQ answers, clearly proud of the name she has chosen for her companion. 

“I thought he was Dante” 

“A common mistake” _[But you don’t seem common]_ “Dante is a short version. His real name was Durante degli Alighieri” 

“Never knew. I’m more into Russian literature” Alex shrugs. “Are you an arts major?” _[Lovely enough, but still a little bit stiff for that]_

“Not at all” _[Do I look like that?]_ “I’m military actually. Colonel Inzich. Soon to be General”. She extends her hand for a handshake. “Serve… served… at 56th Rescue Squadron based in Aviano, north Italy. I’ve got acquainted with Italian culture and literature quite closely during 18 years there”. 

“Alex Danvers” The redhead shakes the offered hand. “Wow” _[Beautiful, erudite, and badass. You’re tripped, Danvers]_. “Was it yours then?” Redhead motions to the artificial limb. There is a pained expression on the woman’s face, and Alex regrets her question immediately. _[Ah, being stupid with a lady. Great]_ “Sorry, it’s not my place to ask” 

“No, that’s nothing” soon-to-be general dismisses her pained expression. “It indeed was mine. A temporary stump for until I got to the US for operation”. _[Here comes another one who won’t see me past my invalidism]_

“I’m sorry-” 

“Nevermind. You said you preferred Russian literature. Was it Russian that you spoke previously?” Ms. Inzich tries to change the topic obviously. 

“Eh?” 

“When Durante attacked you and I came to your rescue, you said something I couldn’t quite catch” 

“Did I say it out loud?” _[You’re a perfect fool, Danvers. That’s who you are]_

“You did” colonel answered with a radiant smile, the first one Alex saw on her. 

_[Great Scott!]_ “Well, it was Russian. I don’t know how to translate this expression into English. It’s a curse, but not a profanity, that expresses an utter shock” 

“Well, all those odd sounds suit the meaning” A pause. “Would you be so kind to repeat it?” 

“Are you for reals?” _[Fuck, I’m gonna curse, but not exactly curse, to the woman one more time]_

“Well, why not” Inzich shrugs. 

“Okay. Ready?” 

The woman nods. 

“Yedrit’ toyu nalevo” 

The older woman bursts out laughing like she has just heard the most hilarious joke in her life. _[That’s exactly the kind of laugh one falls in love with. Daaaaaamn!]_

“It’s so funny” colonel finally says. 

“No less funny than the name you chose for your dog. Why Durante?” 

Smile changes for sorrowfulness. “It’s symbolic, you know. We both went through 9 circles of Hell. And that’s exactly where I’m going after what I’ve done in my life”. Woman shifts her gaze not to look Alex in the eyes. But she can’t resist those brown depths for long. _[Shoot! Now I’m smitten.]_

“Miss… Colonel… I don’t believe you did anything that horrible to think of yourself like that. Such a beautiful human can’t be a terrible person” _[I’d like to comfort you and heal your self-esteem. I would hold you until you accept your immense fairness]_

“I did. I killed people, I tortured people. But it’s not the worse one. I saved people, but not my family. I’ve lost everyone in the course of one week while I had to be there, it had to be the other way”. Tears flowed down general-to-be’ cheeks, and Alex couldn’t just watch that. She gave up on personal space and hugged the woman with all tenderness she had in her. _[Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…]_ After a pause older woman continues. “I have so many scars inside and on outside as well. You wouldn’t consider me beautiful anymore if you see them”. 

“I’ve seen one too many scars in my life to care about them” Alex shrugged. 

“How come your lovely eyes witnessed so much trauma?” _[Wow, I said it]_

“Cause I’m a trauma surgeon, as simple as that”. 

“You’re a Brave One” Soon realization comes on woman’s face. “Stop, stop, stop” Inzich holds a hand up. “You’re the renowned Dr. Danvers, aren’t you? Daughter of another two celebrated doctors?” 

“I am” Alex answers simply. “But I’m not renowned yet, not even close to what my parents have. I’ve just started my surgeon career” _[I hope I will be one day though. With the help of someone as attractive to inspire me for sure]_

“Some of my comrades were patients of yours and your mothers. Your mother is the reason my second-in-command is an invalid, but not a cabbage. You are the reason a couple of my subordinates returned to service in short amount of time. And I heard your father was an excellent diagnostician. Don’t belittle your accomplishments. Your family are heroes among my people” _[And I’m embarrassing myself in front of one of them]_

“Don’t tell my sister that” Alex smiles shyly. “She’s already intimidated enough that she decided to pursue investigative journalism instead of being a veterinarian not to stand in our shadows. Here she comes, by the way”. 

The woman she is speaking to turns to the waters and her brain shortcuts. 

“Here. Miss Inzich, meet my own golden retriever, concurrently my sister, Kara Danvers” Alex motions to the girl that emerged from the water, ran to her but stopped a few steps early. “What’s wrong, Kara? Why are you both staring like that? My crazy God, you stole the girl I wanted to ask out for a date! Again!” 

“Kara?” soon-to-be general asks, clearly stunned. 

“Alex” blonde finally speaks, “Meet my aunt Astra” Redhead shoots her a questioning look. “Yes, that aunt from military service who didn’t care enough to take me after the accident”. 

“Little One-” Astra tries, but her niece is uncompromising. 

“No, Aunt Astra, I’m not your Little One anymore. As you can see, I’m a grown-up independent woman, I’m noone’s little sister or little niece anymore. Right, Alex?” 

While Alex stands dumbfounded, Colonel Inzich decides to reach out for Kara. Unsuccessfully. 

“Kara, I didn’t know you were alive. I would have found you if only I had known-” 

“That’s nothing I want to hear about, Astra” blonde turns to Alex. “I don’t know where you’ve found her, but you either leave with me now, or go 8 miles on foot”. 

Redhead doesn’t have a second to think, when Kara turns around, walks to **Alex’s** car and drives away. 

“Wow, just wow” is all older Danvers can say. She follows the car with her eyes until it disappears, and she turns back to her new acquaintance. A pause follows. 

“If she is your sister and I am her aunt, what does that make us?” Astra finally breaks the silence. 

“Nothing” Alex is too quick to answer. “Or family. I don’t really know” _[How could this careless day turn into a total pained disappointment?]_

“I would very much like to be something to Kara. And to you too” _[To you especially]_. “You’re intriguing” 

“Thanks, I guess” this whole situation develops into a headache Alex doesn’t want to deal with. “I wish I didn’t have a night shift today. I can’t face it out without some liquor in me”. 

“Alcohol doesn’t help you deal with problems, you know?” Astra’s eyes somehow became even more soft than before, than for Kara. 

“I’m actually 2,5 years sober. Thank you for reminding. Maybe I should attend a couple of AAs after all” redhead shrugs. 

“If we can’t have liquor, maybe you’ll agree to a cup of coffee?” colonel’s eyes shine with hope. _[Please, say yes]_

“I’m more of a tea person. But, yes, I wouldn’t mind. Especially if you have some transport to take us there. As you can see, my car went home without me in it” _[I need to talk to Kara about such tantrums]_

“It’s my pleasure to welcome you to my clunker on the other side of the parking lot” Astra motions for younger woman to follow. _[Maybe it’s time to buy something way better. I’m going to earn much more as a general to afford one]_

“Let’s go then” Alex follows the other woman, and three of them get inside of an insanely old 5th gen Ford Bronco.

***

On the way to the famous tea place, Astra tells Alex about her injury and how she got promoted to a general without the necessity of field work. Alex tells her what kinds of traumas she had already seen, about her GSR in Moscow, and her idea of how to make ablations more effective taking less time and thus saving more body tissues. They click immediately as if they have known each other for months if not years. By the time they arrive at their destination, they are laughing at some military joke the general told.

“Would you mind if I asked you about Kara? How did she end up in your family?” Astra suddenly asks when they placed their orders. 

“Huh, I don’t think so” Alex takes a deep breath, sits at the free table, and starts. “After the accident she was put in the same hospital where my parents worked. She had numerous internal traumas and had been under treatment for months. It’s since then that she has to wear glasses. Too high ICP. Anyways, she was there for months. So was I every day after school. Sometimes I shadowed one of my parents, other times I just roamed the wings in search of cases to catch my interest. Everyone at the hospital knew me, so they allowed that. One day I was passing Kara’s ward when I heard her asking for help. She wanted some water, and I gave her a glass of it” Astra’s expression changes from concerned and thoughtful to warm and attentive. “I was too shy and low key to make contact then, but she saw something in me. So, one day one of the nurses at that wing told me Kara asked for me, and I visited her once again. We had lunch together every afternoon since then for a month or so. It was then that my mother (after a serious conversation with my dad) decided to adopt Kara if no one came for her until she was discharged from the hospital. That’s how we ended up being sisters, best friends, even soulmates. We grew up together ever since. As I said, golden retrievers have a thing for me”. 

Even despite the last joke and the smile it caused, the general’s watery eyes finally broke with tears, rivers of them. “I- I- I’d truly wish to be there for her. It must have been such a hard time for her. She had never spoken English before”. It is the time for older Danvers to hug Astra once more. 

“It was. She learned some basic English in the 2 months before we met, but I was the one who taught her how to write, basic grammar, history etc, so she could enter the school next year. Yep, that was a hard time for us both. I was only 14 then, you know. And I had such a responsibility”. _[Which my parent could totally share with me]_

“Thank you so much for being there for her. I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t ask for more. I see you as a wonderful, strong, kind, supporting and beautiful soul. There’s no one in the world who would have been a better role model for my Little One”. _[I need such person in my life too]_ Inzich sweeps last tears from her cheeks. 

“But why didn’t you show up? Kara waited for you for years” Alex hates to ask this question. But she has to know the whole story. 

“Can I tell you the whole story from the beginning?” redhead nods. “As you probably know, our family are of Croatian origin. Mine and Alura’s parents were Croatian, but they divorced when we were little because of some… ideological split. Our father moved to the US with me and we soon got the citizenship. Our mother and Alura stayed in Yugoslavia. Alura and I had only contacted through letters, and I hadn’t seen her for ages. But when I joined the Air Force and received an opportunity to base in Europe, I did just that and wrote my sister about it. Every chance I got, every vacation I spent in Yugoslavia and then Croatia with her and Kara, who was 5 then. When Kara was 13 my father died, and I asked Alura, Zorel and Kara to come to the US for the burial. I had to arrive here 5 days before them, meet them and have them as my guests. But I had a last-minute call for a mission and could arrive only a day after them. Right before my flight I heard the news that there was a massive accident on the way to the airport, in which a family of 3 died. My family. I lost my father, sister, brother-in-law and niece in a course of 5 days” she can take it no more a takes a long pause to regroup. “I must admit, I never looked for details. I never learned that Kara was alive. I never came to the US ever since, till 2 months ago for a leg surgery. I just drowned my sorrows in service and travelling across Europe and Northern Africa. I didn’t know I had family left. I knew nothing” 

“…” _[How utterly awful that must be to feel. I can’t imagine losing Kara]_

“…” _[I should have been there. I should have taken Kara under my wings. I should have prevented the whole accident from happening, at least my family from being there]_

“…” _[Kara must hear her out. She would understand. It will hurt, but she will understand]_

“…” _[All I wanted in all these years was having my family back. And now the only family I have left doesn’t want to see me, or even know me]_

“You know” Alex breaks the thoughtful silence. “You should tell her. She’ll get it” 

“Do you think she’ll listen to me? She can’t even see me, Alex” _[And I don’t blame her]_

“I’ve known my little sister for 12 years now. She is nothing but a beacon of hope, the most understanding and forgiving person that have existed on planet Earth. Moreover, she still needs her family. My father died a year after they adopted Kara, and my mother and I were never enough for her. She’ll come to you, because she desperately needs you. Just give her time” The older Danvers puts her hand over Astra’s holding the cup of tea. Her eyes immediately shoot up to Alex’s and scream _“Do you believe it?”_ The redhead answers with a simple nod. 

Astra turns her hand to clench her fingers with Alex’s. “I truly am lucky today. I have not only met an extraordinary woman who seems to reciprocate the attraction I feel for her. But I also got a chance to reunite with my beloved niece, the last piece of my family. Thank you, Alexandra Danvers, for doing this to me. I owe you everything. I- I owe you anything you ask for”. _[And I’ll do anything to give it to you]_

They stay like that, holding hands and silently answering each other’s heart-eyes gaze until an annoying beep signals of a notification on Doctor’s phone. 

“It’s Kara, she announces.

> Kara (14:44): Are you still with her?

“I’ll answer, if you don’t mind”

“No. of course not” Astra assures.

> Alex (14:45): Yep

> Kara (14:47): Ask her for a dinner sometime this week. We need to talk.

> Kara (14:47): And sorry for leaving you like this. I got shocked and hurt all at once, and it was so sudden.

> Alex (14:48): OK. No apologies needed. I get it. Take care, I‘ll be at urs soon.

“So..?” General can’t contain her curiosity. _[Is she still mad at both of us?]_

“She’s asking you for a dinner sometime this week. What did I say, huh? Seems like golden retrievers have a thing for you too” Astra radiates happiness at last. Alex couldn’t be happier herself. 

“Seems like they do” Inzich extends her second hand to take Alex’s left one too. “Thank you again, dear Alexandra. You saved me” 

“Well, the thing is, that’s my job” the redhead winks. _[Oh my, what am I doing?]_

“You-! You, dork!” Astra punches Alex at her shoulder. 

“Nah, not me. Kara is for sure. I’m a nerd” Dr. Danvers holds her finger high. 

“Come here, nerd” The general orders and younger woman complies. A tender kiss is left on Alex’s lips. “Can I drive you home?” 

“I’d very much like that. But you’d better leave me a couple of blocks away from there. I don’t think Kara is ready to see you right now”. 

“Agreed” They stand up, pay for their teas, and leave the café. 

The ride passes quietly, both women enjoying being close to each other. 

“Here, take my card. Call me to set a day for the dinner with Kara. Or maybe a date” The redhead takes a card with her number from her pocket. 

“A date for sure” Astra winks. 

“Sorry it’s so wrinkled. All the others are either in my purse or in my office”. 

“Well, it suits me perfectly. I hope to see you soon” 

“See ya” says Alex leaving the car. “And, Astra?” She leans over the window with a smirk. 

“Take Durante with you next time too. He’s our lucky charm”. 

They both beam with happiness. 

“Of course. He is my companion after all. And it is only fair that I bring my retriever as well. They have such a strong thing for us, don’t they?” 

“They do”

= THE END =

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If so, shout out in comments. I intend to make this a series, so write your suggestions in comments below or contact me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ay_malaia) or on [Tumblr](https://aymalaia.tumblr.com%22). It can be Astra's military journey, Zoren backstory, Kara's childhood in Croatia, Danvers family story, the fateful accident, first Lextra date, family reunion dinner, or anything in future for Lextra and Kara _(although I don't think I'll write fics for Kara's ships; I'm into Kara-the-sister, not Kara-the-lover)_. Send me your thoughts, and I'll see what I can do.  
>   
> Come talk to me about anything, even not "Supergirl-ish". Yes, I'm still desperate and in need for some human communication.  
>   
> Otherwise, have a nice day/night. Take care of yourselves, and see you soon.
> 
> P.S. Hey, Kenny, I hope you don't mind I referenced one of your works here. Does it qualify as an Easter Egg? *smiling awkwardly as a delinquent child*


End file.
